Seasons of Love
by cleopatrasenvy
Summary: Blair Waldorf has settled down in Paris, living with her father and Roman. There she finds the freedom and acceptance that she never obtained in the UES. But through her adventures she stumbles across a familiar face. Now it seems that the aroma of love has made its way to her, capturing her heart. (Based after an alternative ending to "The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate").
1. Chance Meeting

Perhaps there was something in the air. An aroma of opportunity and adventure. But Blair Waldorf had found herself in the most romantic city in the world, not dwelling that she was alone.

The beauty of Paris had been staggering. She had started with _The Louvre_. _The Recollection of Mortefontaine_ capturing her attention instantly, the opaque atmosphere of the painting mesmerized her. The sun shined throughout her trip as she made her way to the _Musée Marmottan-Monet_. _The Claude Monet Collection _was unlike anything she had ever seen. She had stood in front of Monet's painting Walking near Argenteuil until her feet were aching and red. It was there that she saw him. Standing before Weeping Willow was a familiar face. His blonde hair disheveled, lips in a pout and eyes alight. His attire was impeccable as he donned a Tom Ford navy suit.

"Carter?" his name slipped pass her lips before she could stop them. She watched as his head perked up as he turned to the call of his name.

"Waldorf?" his eyes holding delight as his sight landed on the radiant brunette that stood not five feet away. His eyes scanned her attire as she closed the distance between them. Her chocolate locks now landed beneath her chin, her Valentino floral dress fell just above her knees. Her feet adorned red peep-toe Sergio Rossi heels.

"What are you doing in Paris?" she asked softly. This was the first time in three years that Blair had seen anyone from her time in New York.

"Soaking in the scenery" Carter replied after a short pause. He watched with intensity as her eyes narrowed.

"Carter Baizen, what have you been doing with your life? Spending all of your parents money I presume?"

Carter smiled as the old Blair Waldorf started to shine through, "Now, now, Waldorf. If you had actually stayed in New York you would know that I was left with no money from my dear parents. You know me, I crave independence and that trust fund did nothing but make me subservient to mummy."

She couldn't help but laugh as they easily slipped into their usual banter.

Months had passed and Blair and Carter made sure to see each other at least once a week. The summer heat was dying down, and autumn leaves were starting to appear. On this particular afternoon, Blair was eager to meet with Carter. Their relationship had changed, not by much, but nonetheless changed. There was an intimacy that grew between the pair, soft touches and a linger of a stare. But this didn't bother either of them. She, unknowingly, had spent more time getting ready. Spending more time doing her hair and a more stressful time finding the appropriate attire. Though she did not see the change in her usual routine, her father and Roman had.

Harold Waldorf watched in glee as Blair tossed her whole wardrobe out of her closet. Yelling for Roman to help her pick an outfit. By the time they had found the perfect ensemble, there was a giant heap of clothes on her queen size bed. It wasn't that Harold didn't like the other boys that Blair had gone out with, it was the fact that he hadn't seen his daughter so happy. And in all honesty Harold was relieved to know that Blair had stopped with those foolish boys and started spending time with this endearing man. Harold was not blind, he saw the soft glances and how a simple touch would set their cheeks aflame. But most of all he saw how comfortable they were around each other, and that's what made Harold smile when he first found out about the friendship between his Blair Bear and Walter Baizen's son.

_It was early Sunday morning when Roman had announced that a handsome young man was here to see Blair. At that moment Harold set down his cup of tea and made his way to his front door. There standing in a white button down with khakis was a boy he knew all too well. Walter Baizen was a close family friend to the Waldorf's. He and Harold had gone to law school together. The boy standing before was the splitting image of his dear friend and though he would have welcomed this young man with open arms, he had to make sure that Blair was in safe hands. Harold stepped out of his chateau and closed the door behind him._

_"Good morning" Harold spoke warmly._

_"Good morning, sir." Carter responded._

_"Come, let's take a walk" Harold said, leading Carter to the flower garden that lay beside his home. Entering the garden Harold could not help but smile at the vibrant colors he was presented with. Making his way to the center of the garden Harold took a seat on the bench that lay in front of the large stone fountain._

_"Now my boy, what are your intentions with my daughter?" he questions, getting straight to the point._

_"I want whatever she is willing to give," Carter responds without hesitation. Harold smiled at the devotion Carter has for his daughter._

_"And if she only wants a platonic friendship with you? What will you do then?" he asks._

_"Then I will not even give her a reason to believe I want anything more than that" Carter answered with certainty. Harold smiled fondly at the young man that sat beside him._

_"You my boy, will be good for her. Now come, let's not keep Blair waiting any longer" and in that moment Harold watched as Carter's face lightened at her name, nodding eagerly._

_It was then, that Harold knew, this was going to be special._

Blair walked down the grand staircase to the sound of laughter. Walking toward the sound she walks to the kitchen. And it's there that she stops in her tracks. There wearing Roman's mint green apron was Carter Baizen, his hands covered with flour. The three males had not sensed her presence yet, and so she stood within the threshold watching as her favorite men worked to make pasta.

By the time they were finished, Blair had made herself known. Lunch had been boisterous; they drank wine, traded stories and laughed until their stomachs couldn't take it. It wasn't until their goodbyes when they found themselves alone with each other. The sun was already setting when Blair walked Carter to the door, her mood instantly dropping.

"Today was fun," she said smiling up at him.

"It really was" he mused. Carter ran his hand threw his hair, nervous at their close proximity. He had to mentally scold himself as he felt himself fidget under her stare. But as he looked down into her brown eyes he couldn't help but lean in, and to his surprise she too leant in. There was mere centimeters between their lips and he so desperately wanted to close the distance, but this would be her decision. He knew about her past relationship with Chuck and he needed to show her that all of _this_, whatever _this_ may be, was all on her terms. He would show her that she had the power to deny him. And it was then that his thought process stopped because at that very moment Carter felt the soft whisper of her lips as she lay a feather light kiss upon his. His eyes were open when this had occurred and so were hers, and within them he could see the adoration that she felt for him and he hoped she saw the same in his. They had broken apart but they kept close. His arms wrapped around her protectively; her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

Blair's heart was hammering. The kiss had sparked something within in her, something she had never felt before. The moment before she placed her lips upon his, there was a moment of hesitation; a moment of doubt but as she looked up into his eyes all she saw was affection and fondness. And that was all she needed to reassure her that this was right; they were right. And so she stood there wrapped in his tight embrace, content with the warmth he set within her.

The lovers were so caught up in the moment they hadn't noticed the two men that were quietly squealing at the top of the staircase.

Carter tugged on the end of his brown cashmere sweater, he needed to figure out what he and Blair had become. Were they just friends or something more? He found himself nervous for the answer. Things were different from when he had dated Serena. The lively blonde was always ready for a party and hadn't wanted anything serious from him. But Blair was different. There was something special about her, something that made him want to have a serious relationship with her. But the question was, did Blair want that? Did she want to be with him? Knowing that he needed time to devise a plan to ask her these questions, Carter asked for another round of coffee.

Blair found herself in her father's garden. The kiss was plaguing her mind. It was a gentle kiss, something she had never experienced with her past boyfriends. Nate, who was stoned most of the time, had not been a great kisser; his kisses felt disconnected-somehow forced. Chuck was a passionate lover, but the kisses that he gave her were filled intensity, there was nothing gentle about it. Carter, who once upon a time seemed implacable, handled her as if she would break- as if she was delicate and worthy. His lips caressed hers at a soothing pace, his arms had encircled her frame holding her to his body. Her heart fluttered at the mere thought of him. But though the experience had been a pleasant one, Blair could not help but wonder where they stood. Did he want to initiate a relationship? Did he even think about the kiss? With these questions badgering her mind, Blair turned and walked farther into the garden; staying there until the sun had sunk into the sea.

They had met on a Tuesday. The two had stood awkwardly in front of the coffee shop, not knowing what the other planned to do. After a moment the pair made there way toward a booth in the far corner.

"How've you been?" Carter began after three agonizing minutes of pure silence.

"Well, and you?" Blair responded stiffly.

"I could be doing better. Look Blair, I've been thinking a lot," Carter felt his heart speed up as he began the conversation. "And I was wondering where we stand in our relationship. I mean, are we friends or… something beyond that?" he finishes, getting straight to the point. Blair was stunned, but felt hope stir from within her as she saw the anticipation in his eyes.

"…Carter," Blair paused for a moment, thinking of a way to say what she needed to say. In that second Carter felt his nerves shoot up, 'Oh dear lord, was she going to reject him?' he felt himself begin to sweat. "Carter, you aren't like anyone I know, you make me feel things that I have never felt before. Every time you are around I feel myself anxious, my heart goes rapid and my breathing becomes aberrant. And though this feeling is something foreign to me, it's not something I want to get rid of. There is something about you that get's me flustered, and I am perfectly fine with that," she finishes, gauging his reaction.

To say Carter was shocked would be an understatement. He went from being nauseous, to hopeful, to overjoyed. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared upon his face. "Blair Waldorf, I feel the exact same way," Carter beamed at her. Without a second though Carter reached across the table and grasped her tiny hand in his own, running the pad of his thumb across her knuckles. "So we're a couple now, right?" Carter asked to make sure. Blair stared into his eyes and with a soft smile, she leaned across the table and set her lips on his, confirming this notion.


	2. First Date

Carter sat on the large leather couch sipping on his tea, Harold and Roman sitting next to him as the three men waited for Blair to make her way down the stairs. "So, where are you taking her?" Harold questioned. Carter smirked at his girlfriends' father. Today was much anticipated. Ah yes, on this beautiful Tuesday evening, Carter would be taking his girlfriend out on their first date.

"I'm giving her a night in Paris" Carter responded, taking another sip of his tea. He had started planning this from the day he asked her out.

_The two lovers strolled through the gardens as the topic was brought up. "So, we have yet to go on our first date" Carter said, his hand grasping hers. Blair looked up at the blonde with a smile._

_"What are you talking about? We've gone out on numerous occasions" Blair spoke, genuinely confused. _

_"But we've never gone out as a couple. An official couple."_

_"What do you call what we're doing right now?"_

_"Strolling" he replied with a smirk. "Look, a first date should be memorable and I want to ensure that you have the best first date possible with me." It was true, Carter wanted to give a lasting impression, but in reality all he wanted to do was show her that _their_ first date would be far better than her other ones. "I'll even plan it myself, all you have to do is pick a magnificent outfit and trust me" he smiled. Stopping in front of a fountain Carter brushed his lips on hers. "Do you trust me?" he whispered. _

_"I do" she said closing her eyes._

_"Then I'll come over on Tuesday to pick you up" he finished, leaning down to give her a kiss._

Three heads shot up as they heard the soft click of heels. Standing up from the couch, Carter made his way to the foyer. There, descending the stone staircase was his girlfriend. Her blue Alexander McQueen dress exposing her bare shoulders, and her feet adorned black Prada pumps. He noticed that she was wearing only a small amount of make-up, her natural beauty shinning through.

Blair walked down with ease. It had taken her hours to find an outfit, but she was now satisfied with the outcome. Carter had not told her where they were headed, just saying that she needed to '_dress for a night in Paris'_. As she made it to the last step, Blair took Carter in. Her wore a tailored charcoal suit; his unruly hair stuck up in places. Carter Baizen was nothing shy of perfection. Stepping down, she was met with her three men. "Blair Bear, you look radiant!" her father gushed.

"Yes, Blair you look amazing!" Roman added. But Blair's eyes stayed on Carter. She smiled as he strode to her.

"You shine, sweetheart," he mumbled as he kissed her forehead. Nodding his head to her father and Roman, Carter led his girlfriend out of the house. The crisp autumn air hit them as they walked out hand-in-hand.

The ride had been quiet, but not at all uncomfortable. Carter wrapped her in his arms, pressing his face into her hair, feeling content. It wasn't until they reached _Hotel Le Meurice_ that words were spoken.

"Le Meurice?" Blair questioned as they stepped from the car.

"The one and only" Carter said, pressing his hand to the small of her back. Entering _Restaurant le Meurice _Carter walked to the hostess "Reservation for Baizen" he spoke. Seconds later, the pair was seated. Glancing over the menu he and Blair agreed upon their courses.

"Might I offer you some wine?" the waiter asked.

"Chateau La Conseillante 1999" Blair responded instantly.

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful as the pair shared family stories over their course meals. Blair had ordered the roasted turbot; Carter getting the Galician beef and tomatoes. They ended their meal with chocolate cherries.

Having made more plans for the evening, Carter ushered Blair back into the vehicle. Seeing her yawn Carter spoke. "Don't get tired on me now, the night has just begun."

_Bateaux-Mouches _the famous tour boats that crawl up and down the Siene. Blair and Carter sat in awe as they watched the sights light up in their full glory.

"So, how's it going so far?" Carter smirked.

"Wonderful" Blair responded, mesmerized by the beauty of Paris. "It's unlike anything I have ever seen," she finished.

"It really is beautiful," he mused. The lovers drifted along the Siene wrapped in each others' arms. Seeing her shiver Carter offered her his coat, smiling, Blair graciously took the piece of clothing.

The night was coming to a close and the pair were saddened that this magnificent night would be ending. Not wanting it to end just yet, Carter asked her a question.

"Why don't you come back to my flat?" Blair rose her eyebrows. Seeing this he added, "Nothing will happen, I don't think we're ready for _that_. Plus, I know you've been dying to see it." Blair hesitated for a moment, but trusted him fully.

"Okay, I'll come back with you."

* * *

"So this is it" Carter stated as he opened his door. His flat held character and had an old time feel to it. That was one of the reasons he bought it, that and the amazing view from his windows. Blair looked around and smiled. His home was warm and welcoming, and she was oddly surprised to see that it was clean.

"It's neater than I expected" she said truthfully, grabbing the tea that Carter offered. She sat comfortably on his cream colored sofa, tucking her legs under her. Her eyes zeroed in on his bookshelf reading off the titles. It wasn't until he turned on the television that Blair knew fate wanted them to be together. Snuggling together she and Carter watched the movie, falling asleep by the middle of it. Their limbs intertwined.

The television was still on as they snoozed, the images of _Breakfast at Tiffany's _flashing on the screen. Blair had been right. Fate _was_ on their side.


	3. Open Up

The sun had not yet risen to meet the sky. It was early morning when Blair found that she couldn't fall back asleep. She sat on her bed thoughts drifting to her junior year at Constance. The drama between Chuck and Nate had haunted her for the first year she moved to Paris with her father. The face of Nate flashed in her mind; flinching at the pure betrayal it showed. Blair shook her head as her thoughts led to Charles Bass. That _basstard _had ruined her life. He ruined her relationship with Nate and made her the laughing stock of the entire UES. Sitting up, her back toward the headboard, Blair thought of the man that embraced her. Carter Baizen was not someone Blair would ever think about being associated with in high school. He was Serena's first boyfriend and screwed over Nate, but the man that she's spent time with for months now was unlike his younger self. This Carter was considerate and warm. So could she really say that Chuck Bass ruined her life? With out the catastrophe, Blair would have never met Carter, and could she honestly say she would give that up? Would she give up this magnificent man for her time at Constance? The answer was simple, no. No she would not give up her time with Carter for some petty relationship with Nathaniel Archibald.

* * *

Carter was sprawled on his couch eating a bowl chocolate ice cream when he heard the soft knock on his door. Confused, Carter looked at the clock that adorned his wall, 3:26. Who in their right mind is knocking on his door at three in the morning? Setting his bowl in the sink Carter quietly made his way to the door. His eyes were met with a familiar set of brown locks. "Blair?" Carter looked down at his girlfriend bewildered, ushering her in Carter wasted no time, his concern overriding his confusion. "Blair, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Not answering Blair rushed in his arms, holding on for her dear life.

"Carter we need to talk…" He felt his heart literally drop at those words. He's heard those words before. Clenching his eyes shut, Carter waited for the force of her breaking up with him, but was surprised when he felt her caress his cheek. Reopening his eyes Carter was met with her soft eyes. Her mouth opened at let out a small giggle. "It's nothing bad, I swear" she promised. Patting the seat next to her, Carter made his way toward her instantly.

"What is this about?" he asked hesitantly.

"I couldn't sleep" she started "And my thoughts drifted to Constance, which obviously led to Nate and Chuck." Blair watched as Carter's jaw tightened at their names.

"What about them?" he spoke tightly. Grabbing his hand in hers Blair interlaced their fingers.

"Well, I started thinking about the pregnancy scare and wondered what my life would be if I had never left New York." Carter's body went rigid at the comment. "And I realized that I wouldn't trade my time in Paris for New York" she hastily added. "My time in Paris made me realize a lot of things. I realized that what I had in New York wasn't a life. I was never happy and only found pleasure in a take-down. I would constantly be jealous of those around me, especially Serena, I mean she took Nate's love, my mother's affection, she even had _you_ before me!" Blair ranted.

"Blair…" Carter tried to start but was cut off by Blair's voice.

"She's had everything and yet she never appreciated what was handed to her!"

"Blair…" Carter tries again.

"And the mere thought of Serena being with you makes me sick!" her voice cracking. In an instant Blair found herself in a bone-crushing hug.

Carter held on to her for a beat, stroking her hair.

"What Serena and I had, is nothing compared to what I have with you." Carter mumbled in her hair. Grabbing her hand Carter placed it on his heart, making her feel the rapid beating. "My heart never raced when I was near her, it never clenched when she walked away, it never stopped at a mere touch," he admitted. Shocked at the emotion that those words held, Blair kissed the hollow of his throat. Looking down at his girlfriends' eyes Carter leaned down and captured her lips with his. His hand found her cheek, caressing. His other enclosed her back, keeping her close. Blair's lips moved in-sync with his, her arms wrapping their way around his neck.

Carter awoke as the sun beamed in from his open window. His eyes focusing on the girl that lay on top of him. Smiling down at her sleeping form he laughed as he heard the soft snore coming from the brunette beauty. Too comfortable to move, Carter settled back down holding Blair to his body.

The couple later woke up at noon enjoying each others' company. Blair sat up, straddling Carter's thighs. "Now that that's settled, what are we going to do today?" she questioned as he ran his hands over the length of her bare calves.

"Well, seeing that you don't have a spare of clothes..."

"What are you talking about, of course I have another set of clothes," she cut off. The moment those words came out of her mouth, Blair reached over to her large purse (Something he had not seen when he answered the door). "I always come prepared," she said answering his silent question. "And these are actually practical," she added as she shows him her jeans and sweater.

"Blair Waldorf, dressing like a common person?" Carter joked.

"Please," she started rolling her eyes. "Do you see these?" She raised her jeans, "Alexander Wang. And this?" She said as she showed her top, "Vera Wang, common people couldn't afford my taste."

"I see the old Blair still lives within," Carter laughed at her absurdity. Blair laughed along at his jest. "Come on, get ready."

It took an hour for the high maintenance couple to be satisfied with their reflection. Carter walked in his living room wearing a maroon colored cashmere sweater, pairing it with black jeans. Looking over, he noticed Blair. She stood near his kitchen counter wearing her beige knit sweater and black skinny jeans. Carter found himself rolling his eyes when he saw the signature crimson soles of her heels, but smiled at the simplicity of her outfit.

* * *

The two found themselves walking through _Jardin des Tuileries _enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

"Can I ask you a question?" Carter asked.

"Go ahead."

"This morning," he started. "What made you come over?" he finished as he stopped in the middle of the path.

"Well, this morning I realized that I wouldn't change a thing. My time in Paris is far more valuable than my time in New York, and I came to realize that I couldn't give you up. You may not know this Carter Baizen, but you have weaseled your way into my life and I wouldn't want it any other way," she ended with a smile. Carter couldn't help but kiss her. Because for the first time in his life, Carter felt wanted.

The two lovers stayed close to each other for the rest of the day. Settling only when the night made itself known.


	4. Roman's Muse

It was during her first year in Paris when Roman decided to take painting lessons. Tired of just modeling, Roman felt that he should learn a new form of art. Not being able to deny him, Harold watched as his fiancé hurriedly researched different classes he could choose from. Later that evening Roman had told both Harold and Blair about his first class, much to Blair's dismay. Blair had no desire to listen to her fathers' lover talk about colors and easels. But it wasn't until a month in that Blair truly realized how much Roman cared for her.

* * *

_It was a Sunday afternoon when Roman came into the chateau nearly bursting with excitement. Blair rolled her eyes at the mans' playful manner. Was he not old enough to act mature? Shaking her head Blair discreetly walked up the stairs. "Blair!" her name rang in the air. Her body instantly freezing mid-step. Quickly turning around she was met with a smiling Roman. Folding her arms across her chest Blair raised her eyebrows in question. "Blair, I need to ask you something!" Roman beamed, not noticing the narrow of the girls' eyes._

_"What is it Roman?" she questioned rudely. Her eyes instantly rolled as the French man spoke of his lesson._

_"Well, during class today our advisor told us to find a muse. He wanted us to create a portfolio based upon that muse…" At that moment a soft knock on the door interrupted the pair. Thanking the gods for saving her!_

_"You should be getting that," Blair said, setting an unsettling smile on her face. Swiftly walking up the rest of the stairs Blair made her way to her room, locking the door as it closed._

_It was six at night, Blair sprawled across her bed in the middle of typing a essay, when her father told her dinner was ready. Sitting up Blair smoothed down the skirt of her dress and stepped onto the floor. _

_Dinner had been exquisite, the veal cooked perfectly. But throughout the whole meal Blair noticed her father hinting at something. At what? She did not know. Her father had always been somewhat strange, so Blair played it off as his usual behavior. It wasn't until after dinner that Blair realized what her father was hinting at. It was after dinner when Blair started embracing Roman into her life. "Blair? Do you have some time that you could spare me?" Looking at his hopeful face, Blair couldn't help but cave._

_"Sure, but make it fast, I need to finish my essay," she said as Roman led her to the empty sunroom. Sitting down on a floral printed armchair, Blair waited. "Well? I don't have all day," she added callously. Ignoring her comment, Roman started._

_"Blair, do you remember what I said about me finding a muse?" he questioned._

_"Yes I recall," she spoke impatiently, hoping that this little chat would end soon._

_"Well, I've been thinking about it for sometime now and I think I've found the perfect person."_

_"And who might that be, Roman?" she asked tiredly._

_"You," came his simple response. It was at that moment that Blair sat up straight in her chair, giving Roman her full attention._

_"Pardon?"_

_"You, Blair," his accent heavy._

_"Why me?" she countered, thinking that he was pulling a joke on her, a cruel joke._

_"Blair, you are a fiery stubborn woman," he started. "You have been through much and you are only seventeen! What you have been through has only made you stronger. You symbolize determination, even though you felt as if your world was falling apart, you were dead set to continue living. You symbolize intelligence, with your quick wit and knowledge. You hide behind a front, but you are truly afraid of what others see. You are strong, but there is a vulnerability about you that intrigues many. Blair, I would be honored if you agree to be my muse," he finished passionately. By the end of his spiel Blair had tears in her eyes. And for once in her life she truly felt baffled. Here she was, hating Roman for taking her father away; when all this time he loved her and wanted her to be apart of their lives. The tears started falling as his endearing words hit her. He was giving Blair something her mother never did._

_"Oh Roman, of course I'll be your muse!" Blair cried as she hugged him. Roman simply held the girl, silent tears running down his face. He had seen Blair as a daughter and he couldn't help but cry as he was finally being accepted. _

_Blair never finished her essay on time. She was too busy discussing the plans for her portfolio and Harold watched with a gentle smile, as the two most important people in his life laughed with each other._

* * *

Though his lessons were done, Roman never stopped painting nor did he stop using Blair as his muse. And that is how Carter found himself alone with Harold Waldorf. Both Blair and Roman were in the backyard planning another portfolio leaving their significant other in the house. "You'll only get in the way," they had said in union. Settling down in the parlor, Carter reached for the newspaper. At the same time Harold opened _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. It stayed liked that until Harold broke the silence.

"Carter, what do you do for a living?" Looking up from the paper Carter responded.

"I go to law school, sir."

"Law?" Harold questioned.

"Yes, I may not be close to my father, but he was a great man and I would love to follow in his foot steps," Carter said, speaking for the first time about his relationship with his father. It was something he wanted to mend. Harold nodded his head.

"You know, your father and I went to law school together," Harold said.

"Really?" Carter replied genuinely surprised.

"Of course, that's how we met…"

The rest of the day continued like that, with Blair and Roman making art outside and Carter and Harold trading stories inside. Soon the sun was setting and it was time for Carter to say goodbye.

"Thank you for sharing your law school stories, I'm now seeing my father in a different light," Carter told Harold as he walked to the front door. "I realize now that he was an amazing student and friend, two things I hope to be."

"It was my pleasure," Harold smiled, patting the young boy on the back. He had a lovely time with Carter and was happy that his daughter had found someone like him. At the thought of her, Blair came running through the house crashing into Carter.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" she pouted.

"Of course not, Waldorf. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my wonderful girlfriend without a kiss?" he pondered out loud. Smiling down at her he leant down and kissed her nose. Walking out the door Carter was shocked to be yanked back by the collar of his shirt. He didn't have time to process what had happened when a pair of soft lips met his, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Pulling back Carter was left in a daze.

"_That_ is a proper goodbye kiss," he heard Blair giggle. Not being able to say a word Carter put on a large smile and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said as he walked through the door.

Though the day had seemed uneventful, both Blair and Carter found themselves content when they fell asleep, happy with the company they had.


	5. Serious

Autumn was soon turning in to winter. The air had become crisp and snow was now falling gently. Carter sat in a café thinking about the last six months of his life. Blair Waldorf having a leading role. The radiant brunette had filled his days with excitement and adventure, something it lacked during his four years alone in Paris. No matter where he was his mind always drifted to Blair, whether it be during a lecture or an event. She plagued his mind. And it wasn't something that bothered him, he liked that she was a constant in his life. He didn't know when it started but Carter could say without a doubt that he was in love with Blair Waldorf.

Now, it wasn't the kind of love he had for Serena van der Woodsen (which he realized was just young love, an infatuation that was based upon physical attributes with no emotional attachment).

Blair was different. She loved with adherence, never swaying with her feelings. She demanded your attention as well as your heart and Carter gave both willingly. And when you get close enough, she shows you the vulnerability that hides behind her tough facade.

_He loved her, plain and simple._

The snow fell outside his window as he and Blair huddled on his couch watching _Roman Holiday_, a movie that Blair adored due to Audrey Hepburn. Running his finger along the rim of his mug, Carter pondered how he was going to approach the subject. Opting to be straight forward Carter reached for the remote and put the movie on mute; much to Blair's dismay. Ready to protest Blair looked to Carter, but seeing his serious expression she quickly bit her tongue. "Carter?" she asked questioningly. Feeling his nerves shoot up, Carter took both her hands in his; breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Blair continued.

"Never been better," he said truthfully. He then began to break out in a sweat, cursing under his breath Carter cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to tell you something for some time now, but have been too afraid of you reaction." Thinking the worse Blair tried to pull away, but Carter would have none of that."Blair, please..." Hearing his plead Blair stopped resisting. But that didn't stop her response.

"What is this about?" she demanded. "Because I swear, if you brought me here tonight to break up with me, I will..."

"I love you," he spoke softly, effectively cutting her off.

"What?' she asked wide eyed.

"I love you," he said again. Blair stared at him unable to respond. "I don't expect you to say it back," he added. "I just wanted you to know." Then, as if it wasn't a huge deal, Carter pressed the mute button making Audrey known.

The day ended like that. With Blair pondering her feelings and Carter completely unaffected by her lack of response.

* * *

Sylvie Andrews sat on a park bench watching her brother play with his niece. Carter had always been good with children and her daughter was no different. Nora had stuck to Carter like glue; loving her uncle very much. Sitting next to her was Blair Waldorf, Carter's girlfriend. She watched from the corner of her eye as the young brunette intently watched her brothers form. She held in a giggle as Blair's eyes darkened when a red-haired woman sauntered toward her boyfriend. Sylvie knew that Blair was a territorial woman, experiencing this first hand.

_Sylvie's plane had just landed in Paris. Planning to surprise her little brother she had kept this a secret. Grabbing the hand of her four year old daughter, Sylvie called for a car, ecstatic to see Carter._

_The ride had been smooth and her daughter lay asleep in her arms. Walking to his flat, Sylvie knocked on the door. Seconds later she was met with the shocked face of her brother._

_"Sylvie!" he whisper shouted, taking in the sleeping form of his niece. Wasting no time, he ushered her in, taking her bags into the house. Setting the suitcase near the couch, Carter hugged his sister, happy that she was in Paris. "I can't believe you're actually here," Carter said smiling. _

_"Are you surprised?' her excitement matching his. The siblings had always been close even with his fall out with their father._

_"Completely, but in the best way."_

_'So, what have I missed?" And so, Sylvie Andrew (who took on her husband's name, but was truly a Baizen at heart) was filled in on her brothers relationship with a certain brunette. "And you are totally fine that she didn't say 'I love you' back?" she asked, not buying that he was unaffected._

_"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" he asked as he prepared himself a cup of chai. _

_"Because no one in their right mind would be okay with someone not reciprocating their feelings!"_

_"She didn't _not_ reciprocate my feelings."_

_"Well she didn't reciprocate them either," Sylvie stated. With a roll of his eyes Carter let the conversation drop. The two stayed up past midnight speaking of their father and what the future held for them._

_The next morning Sylvie awoke to the sound of her daughter. Smiling, she held Nora and gently swayed her back to sleep. She then started preparing waffles, a routine that had always transpired when she came to visit. It was when the last waffle was set on a plate when she heard a soft knock run through the quiet flat. Wiping her hands on her apron, Sylvie walked toward the front and opened the door._

_To say that Blair Waldorf was shocked would be an understatement. Her shock soon turned into rage as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman before her. _Who was this woman?_ Blair barged her way through the door way, bumping the woman as she went. She made her way to Carter's bedroom, briefly registering the small child that was asleep. She flung his door open and slammed it behind her._

_Carter awoke to a loud bang, thinking it was his sister Carter spoke, "Jesus Sylvie, what do you want?" Not getting an answer Carter opened his eyes, meeting the daggers from his girlfriend. "Blair?' he questioned tiredly._

_"Yes, Blair! Why were you hoping it was 'Sylvie'?" Unable to hide her jealousy. Carter had started easing his way out of bed when she continued. "Not a week ago you tell me you love me, yet a woman opens your door at six in the morning" she started, tears already falling down her cheeks. " Not to mention she as a child! I saw the ring on her finger Carter Baizen so you better..."_

_"She's my sister," he stated. Carter stood and wrapped his arms around Blair, not liking that this had wind her up. Easing her worry, he continued. "She's visiting from New York and the little girl you saw was Nora, my niece." Carter stroked her hair and scattered kisses across her face. "Don't doubt my love for you," he said looking into her eyes. Pleading._

_ "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, I just freaked out when I saw her." Blair's lips still trembling. _

_"Shh, It's okay sweetie. I would have reacted the same way. I'm sorry for making you feel like this," he said. "I should have called you to tell you when she arrived."_

_"No, I overreacted, I shouldn't have automatically thought that you were..." Carter's mouth silenced hers. _

_"Enough of that," he said softly. Grabbing her hand he interlocked their fingers, "Now, how about you meet my sister and niece," Blair simply nodded, clutching his hand as if it were a life line. _

_The morning ended pleasantly. An embarrassed Blair apologized to Sylvie, who just hugged the brunette telling her it was fine. Carter watched on as Blair played with Nora. Smiling at the three women who were all important to him._

* * *

"You don't need to worry you know," Sylvie said. Taking her eyes off of Carter, Blair looked at the older woman that sat on her right. After the hectic morning, Blair found that both women had a lot in common- the two had gotten along straight away.

"What do you mean?"

"Carter," she said. "He loves you with everything he has. He's so taken with you that he doesn't notice others." Sylvie had watched the couple with observant eyes, noticing that Carter rarely took his eyes off of Blair. Sylvie loved the couple together, but she needed to know that Blair was going to invest as much love as he was. Because no matter how much she liked Blair, Carter was her brother and he deserved the best. "Do you doubt his love for you?" she asked curiously.

"No! Of course not!" Blair spoke.

"And do you love him?" Sylvie asked.

Blair had been thinking about that question for some time now. The morning had only assured her answer.

"I do, after this morning I realized that I wouldn't be able to bear if he was with another woman. He is _mine_, and I am his. Your brother holds my heart," she sighed.

"Have you told him this?" Sylvie asked amazed with the emotion that was used.

"No, but I will," she smiled. Looking back at the scene in front of her, Blair watched Carter brush off the red head and beamed as he pointed over to her. Waving to her boyfriend, Blair couldn't help but glare at the other woman. Barely registering the giggle coming from Sylvie.

The day was ending and Blair was saying good bye to Carter. "Today was fun," she said truthfully.

"It really was, I'm glad you get along with Sylvie, though I'm not surprised. You both have a love for designer clothing and you're both high maintenance," he laughed out. Blair giggled back and hugged him. The hug had lasted for a minute, each inhaling the scent of the other. "Good night sweetheart, I love you," he whispered. And for a beat of a second there was silence.

"I love you," she whispered. Carter looked at Blair with wide eyes, not expecting her to respond so soon. But the shock melted into adoration as he passionately kissed Blair on the lips. Hands set on her hips, caressing. The two only broke apart when they heard the cough of Sylvie and the clapping of little Nora. They laughed in spite of it all.

That night, both Blair and Carter lay in their beds, unable to wipe the smile off their faces.

* * *

The next couple of days had been spent with Sylvie and Nora, Blair fitting in perfectly. Tears were shed as Blair and Carter bid farewell to the woman and her daughter, Sylvie promising to visit soon.

It was two weeks after Sylvie left when Carter had suggested it. The relationship had soon become serious and the two found themselves more eager to see each other. The declaration of their love strengthening the bond of their relationship. "Why don't you move in with me?" Carter suggested one afternoon at lunch. Stopping mid-bite Blair looked at him.

"You want me to move in with you?" she asked, touched at the thought.

"Of course I want you to move in with me," he smiled. "I would love to wake up next to you, plus I think my flat needs a woman's touch," he playfully added.

"I would love to move in with you!" she squealed. And so plans were made for the move. Blair had told Harold and Roman, who were more than happy to help.

And that's is how Carter found himself in this predicament. His flat now filled with Blair's belongings, not that he didn't like the idea, he was just overwhelmed at the amount she brought. But she was _Blair Waldorf, _he should have known. He smiled at the many boxes that lay scattered across his floor. Carter chuckled as he saw the petite brunette organizing his closet so she could fit her wardrobe. It was nice to see the essence of _her _everywhere he went.

"Well don't just stand there, help me!" Blair demanded as she spotted him. Shaking his head Carter started making his way toward her, helping her with the task at hand. Completely at her mercy.


	6. Holiday Season With the Waldorfs

Blair loved the holidays, especially Christmas. The snow was now falling at a more consistent rate covering everything in its path. The scenery that had become layered in white looked softer and heavenly.

The shared apartment stood no chance as Blair went on her holiday frenzy. The state of the flat had come as a surprise when Carter came home from University.

_Rolling his neck from side to side Carter sighed as he made his way to the building. The winter breeze had made him shiver, pulling his green scarf tighter and coat closer, Carter briskly walked toward their apartment building. He released a breath as the building gave out a warmth he had lacked for the first half of his day. Nodding his head toward Benjamin, the doorman, Carter strode to the elevators. Stepping in the small compartment he pushed the number seven. Leaning his head back onto the wall of the elevator Carter closed his eyes. There were days when he wished he had never even went to college, and today, was one of those days. But thinking who was there waiting up in his flat brought a smile to his face. Blair had been living with him for a week now and it was as if she had been with him for years, she fit right in. Hearing the elevator ding he opened his eyes and stepped out, fumbling with his keys Carter finally made it home. It was then that his eyes went wide._

_The flat had been transformed. Inhaling, Carter smelt the distinct scent of gingerbread and chocolate. Looking toward the kitchen he smiled seeing the cookies on the counter, steam rising letting him know they had just came out. Picking up a chocolate chip cookie Carter walked through the apartment. Christmas lights adorned all walls, stockings pinned onto the windowsill, and mistletoes at every threshold. But the thing that had caught his attention was the Christmas tree standing in the center of the living area. Gold ornaments decorated perfectly on the green branches and at the very tip of the magnificent tree was a golden star. _

_The soft padding of footsteps is what had made him turnaround. Standing beneath the threshold of their bedroom was Blair Waldorf. Her hair cascading down her back, lips in a smile and already making her way to him. As she walked toward him Carter roamed his eyes across her figure, the red dress doing nothing to hide her figure and the black pumps making her legs go on forever. Now standing in front of him, Blair wasted no time as she dragged him down for a kiss. Lips devouring each other and hands caressing. Blair shed him of his coat, hurriedly unbuttoning his dress shirt. At the same time Carter found the zipper to her dress, feeling the soft skin of her bare back as the zipper went down. _

_That night the couple lay in bed holding each other close. Stroking her hair Carter spoke. "I love what you did to the place." Looking up at the man she loved Blair beamed._

_"I love Christmas," she said, feeling the vibration of his chuckling._

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Blair had insisted that they host a dinner for her father and Roman. "Carter, hurry up!" she shouted from the kitchen. Rolling his eyes at the demand Carter casually strolled out of the bathroom doing up the last button on his shirt.

"Relax Blair, they haven't even arrived yet," he said as he wrapped him arms around her waist.

"Good hosts are always on time," she said pointedly. "Now, help me set the table," she said. Huffing out a sigh Carter let go of her and started placing the plates onto the table.

It was six o' clock when a knock came from the door. Rushing to the door Blair swung it open revealing the two men. Hugging them both tightly she ushered them in, taking their coats. "Merry Christmas!" Carter shouted from the living room. The older men chuckled at his kid-like smile.

They all settled on the dining table, the Christmas spirit affecting all of them. They started with the mushroom salad, a light preview to the main course. It was the rosemary-pepper beef rib roast with porcini jus that had filled their stomachs with contentment. But though the four were full, they made room for dessert. Poached pear and brown butter tart, still warm from the oven. "Truly amazing," Roman said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yes, you have outdone yourself sweetie," Harold spoke fondly. "I didn't even know you could cook!" he added humorously causing everyone at the table to chuckle along.

The four sat at the dinner table sipping red wine, dinner already cleaned up. "Oh Blair Bear, we have a gift for you," as the words slipped from Harold's lips Blair's spread into a smile just thinking of the present. Her father and Roman always had a way of giving her the perfect gifts. Walking toward his jacket that hung on the coat rack, Harold reached into the pocket taking out a small flat box that was neatly wrapped in green and red wrapping paper. Handing it to his daughter he and Roman waited for her reaction.

Blair held the box in her hand, shaking it to listen for noise. Her nimble fingers gently tore into the wrapping, gently tearing off the tape. The box lay in her palm naked. Excitement grew as she anticipated what was in it and she was not let down when she lifted the lid. There sitting perfectly in the box was a diamond bracelet. "Harry Winston," Roman spoke.

"Sunflower Collection," Harold finished. Blair smiled at the beauty, beaming at the two men sitting at the table.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. She ran her fingers across each diamond, mesmerized by its radiance. Looking up at both her father and Roman she felt her heart surge with happiness, "Thank you so much". And with that Blair hugged them, touched by the gift.

The pair had left the young couple bidding them farewell. "We shall see you both tomorrow for a Christmas brunch," Roman said smiling at Blair and Carter. Harold kissed his daughters forehead and patted Carter's back in support, knowing what Carter had in store for Blair.

The night had settled down and Blair found herself cuddled on the couch with Carter. "Are you read for your gift?" he asked as he looked down at her. Carter was gifted with the eager face of his girlfriend. Standing up he walked to their bedroom. Opening the door to the walk-in closet he moved toward the shelf that held his shoes, and right where he had hid it, was the small tiffany blue box. Walking back out of the room, he made his way back to Blair with the box behind his back. Smiling down at his girlfriends awaiting form he sat back down. "Blair," he began. "We've been together for about six month now…" at that moment Carter presented her with the blue box. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared with wide eyes.

"Carter," she said hesitantly.

"Let me finish," he spoke quietly opening the lid showing her the classic emerald-cut diamond that lay in the center of the platinum band. "This is by no means an engagement ring," he continued knowing that she was going to stop his speech if she indeed thought he was proposing. "This ring," he said as he lifted the diamond ring onto his palm, "is for you to know that some day I will marry you- a promise ring if you will," he breathed out. "I love you Blair and I want nothing more than to see _my _ring adorning your finger," he said seriously as he held her hands in his.

"Carter…it's amazing," she spoke as she admired the beauty. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes extending her hand, her wiggling fingers asking him to slip the ring on. Carter breathed out a sigh of relief at Blair's acceptance and clumsily putting the diamond onto the ring finger of her right hand. Blair giggled when Carter fumbled with the ring but was cut short by the sight of his ring on her finger. Overcome with emotion Blair reached up to grasp his face between her hands and yanked him down for a kiss.

* * *

Carter woke up before Blair, smiling down at the bare form of the brunette that lay beside him. Quietly easing his way out of bed Carter took a quick shower. Clad in only a towel Carter gently shook Blair, "Blair sweetheart, you have to wake up". The only response he got was the soft groan of his girlfriend, he chuckled at the sound and opted for a new approach. Leaning down toward her he trailed kisses from her shoulder up to her neck and ending just below her ear, already feeling her waking up. What he wasn't prepared for was the hard yank that had him falling on her, lips attacking his, and being that guy that he was he kissed back with passion. He wrapped a hand behind her neck bringing her lips closer, the other hand grasping to the small of her back bringing her body flush against his, the only thing separating their bodies being his towel that was slowly starting to unravel. Needless to say, Carter found himself in need of another shower.

After both took their showers-separately, knowing full well what the outcome would be if they shared-they found themselves in the closet looking for clothes to wear for the brunch. Of course it took an hour until they were both satisfied with not only their own attire but the others ensemble as well. Blair walked out of the room wearing a burgundy colored dress layered with a cream coat, her black heels clacking on the hard wood flooring. Her chocolate locks were set in waves, her make-up only light, and the shinning ring adorning her finger. Carter walked out mere seconds later as he rolled the sleeves of his cream sweater, pairing it with black slacks and dress shoes. His hair was swept to the side and his face clean-shaven. Unconsciously grabbing a hold of the other, the couple made their way out of the apartment.

Knocking on the front door of the chateau Carter and Blair was met with the beaming faces of Harold and Roman, both instantly grabbing Blair's hand and gushing over the ring causing Blair to arch a brow at her boyfriend. "They knew before it happened?" she humorously asked.

"Of course, I had to run the idea by them," he said.

"This is a beautiful ring, well done Carter," Roman said to the blonde truly impressed by the choice. He had known for a while that Carter was going to present Blair with a ring but he had no idea that Carter had such fine taste. Ushering them in, the four again found themselves at a dinning table. Piles of French toast was stacked on all of their plates, the cinnamon goodness settling in their stomachs. Hot chocolate poured into their cups, warming their bodies instantly.

It was at exactly at twelve-thirty two when a knock sounded from the door. Four sets of eyes confused. "Where you expecting someone?" Blair asked her father.

"Not at all," Harold responded with a shake of the head. Standing up he made his way to the front door, hesitant to even open it. Breathing out, Harold opened the door. Peering out he let out a large gasp.

The three remaining people were still sitting at the dinner table enjoying their hot chocolate when they heard three sets of foot-steps coming toward them. The undeniable light steps of Harold Waldorf, the sharp clack of heels, and ungraceful stomps. All curious at the uninvited visitors they looked out the threshold of the dining room. Roman was wide eyed, Blair was horrified, and Carter was still confused.

There standing in all her glory was Eleanor Waldorf, her emerald dress stunning and jewelry perfect. Standing next to her was Cyrus Rose her divorce attorney, but by the way he grabbed her hand it looked like something more. He dressed in a navy knit sweater and khakis. Standing behind them was Harold Waldorf looking none too pleased.

"Blair darling, I haven't seen you in ages!" her mother's voice screeched from the entrance. "You remember Cyrus don't you?" she questioned.

"Of course mother," she replied with a pained expression. She instinctively reached out her hand to grab Carter's, an action that had Eleanor's eyes narrowing as she saw the ring on her daughter's finger.

"Carter Baizen?" Eleanor asked with distaste.

"Ye ma'am," Carter responded instantly. Already seeing the thoughts crossing his ex-wife's eyes, Harold stepped in to the conversation.

"Eleanor, why don't you and Cyrus have s seat, can I offer you a cup of hot chocolate?" he asked trying to ease the tension.

Looking toward her ex-husband Eleanor scoffed, "hot chocolate is for children".

"I would quite enjoy a cup!" came the jolly voice of Cyrus Rose. Smiling at the smaller man Harold went to the kitchen to prepare the drink.

"Merry Christmas, Eleanor," Roman said. Having already sat in a chair Eleanor rolled her eyes at the French man.

"Yes, Merry Christmas as well Roman," she replied sneering at the man that sat on the right of her. Before she could comment again, Harold came back from the kitchen, cup in hand.

"So Eleanor, may I ask why you are here?' he asked.

"Can't I come visit my daughter on Christmas day?" she shot back.

"Of course you can, I just wasn't expecting it that's all," he responded.

"Yes, well it seems that today was surprising for all of us," she said as her eyes once again narrowed on Carter. "That's quite the ring Blair," she spoke.

"Thank you mother," she replied stiffly, knowing what was to come.

"It makes me wonder how on earth Carter could have afforded it, last I heard he had no money to his name," she said, speaking as if he was not in the room. Blair felt Carter tense as the words slipped from her mother's lips.

"What a marvelous ring!" Cyrus shouted, everyone jumping at the sudden volume change. Cyrus stood up to have a closer look. "Beautiful cut, and two carats might I add!" he said as he inspected the ring. "A brilliant pick," his comment directed at the blonde that held Blair's hand.

"Thank you," Carter said as a smile graced his face. Blair smiled as well, happy that Cyrus was nothing like her mother. But the smiles didn't last too long as Eleanor always had a way of bursting her bubble.

"Oh Blair, did I forget to mention that Serena's pregnant?" Eleanor said, knowing full well the reaction she was going to get after the next comment. "With Nathaniel's child." All eyes went to Blair.

Blair felt her hand tighten around Carter's, her teeth grinding and jaw set. For a split second she had felt guilt as she found out that she had left Serena to deal with this alone, but her anger at the fact that her best friend was having a child with her first love overpowered any form of guilt. Blair stood up and pushed her chair out, walking out of the room, leaving Eleanor satisfied with her reaction.

What Eleanor didn't expect was Carter Baizen to shout back at her. "Really Eleanor? You couldn't present it in any other way?" he raged. "Of course, you didn't. You know why? Because you are _Eleanor Waldorf _and you love making your daughter feel like this," he continued not allowing her to respond to his previous question. "You purposely gave her the news hoping that she would react like that! You know how Blair felt about Nate and yet here you are flaunting it in her face that Serena is now carrying his child!"

"Do not raise your voice to me young man..."

"Or what?" he spat as he yelled at the woman.

"Eleanor I think you should leave," Harold demanded.

"Excuse me?" she her voice rising.

"You should leave," he once again demanded. "You are not welcome in my home," he stated.

Leaving the room Carter went to Blair, knowing that she was up in her old bedroom. Climbing the stairs he walked down the hallway to her room door, softly knocking. "Blair," he spoke softly. Hearing shuffling behind the door, he waited for it to open. It was only seconds before his eyes met the sight of his red-eyes girlfriend, tears running down her face. Walking into the room he wrapped her into a hug, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke as she settled own.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," his response coming instantly.

"Carter, I'm in my boyfriend's arms crying over another guy," she said. "Of course I should be apologizing to you". Running his hands through her hair Carter kissed her forehead.

"Blair, I knew from the very beginning the way you felt about Nate, hell I even witnessed it. He was your first love, that's never going to change," he said softly. "I'm not going to hold that against you because I completely understand..."

"No you don't, your first love is not having a child with someone you don't like," she said frustrated. Carter shook his head at Blair's comment.

"Blair," he lowered his voice. "My first love _is _having a child with someone I don't like," he said looking into her eyes. "Serena may have never loved me, but I loved her. It may have not been as deep as your love for Nate, but it was there nonetheless," he finished. "So yes, I understand," he added.

Blair looked up at Carter surprised at his confession but also feeling a surge of sympathy. She had never realized that they really were in the same situation.

"But we can't hold any of this against Nate or Serena," Carter spoke up. "Because even if we don't want to believe it, they really were in love, and that baby was made out of love," he finished.

* * *

Though Christmas had not been what they had planned, the couple found themselves continent. They lay in her old bedroom embracing each other. Speaking of their past, enjoying the present, and dreaming of the future.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._


	7. The Baizen's

_It was Saturday when Carter got the phone call. The morning had been going well, Blair was visiting her father and Carter was out on the terrace going over the newspaper. It was spring by this time, so the air had gotten bearable and he found himself comfortable in just a shirt and boxers. Taking a sip of his coffee Carter was surprised when his phone buzzed. Setting his cup down, Carter answered the phone expecting to hear Blair's voice. Putting the phone to his ear Carter smiled at the sound of a familiar female voice on the other side of the line. "Carter?' the voice came from the other side of the line._

_"Mother?" he smiled into the phone. Though his relationship with his father had ended, Carter was still close to his mother. It was true, Carter Baizen was a mama's boy._

_"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" his mother shouted over the phone getting straight to the point._

_"Who told you?' he groaned._

_"Marion of course," she responded, using his sister's first name._

_"Sylvie," he muttered under his breath. "I'm going to kill her!"_

_"Now, now, don't be upset at your sister. If you had told me yourself we could have bypassed this conversation. "So, who's the lucky girl?" his mother snooped. Margery Baizen had been waiting years for Carter to meet a woman worthy of his love and by the way her daughter spoke of his girlfriend, Margery knew she must be the one._

_"Blair Waldorf," Carter sighed as the image of the radiant brunette came to mind._

_"You don't mean Harold and Eleanor's daughter do you?" Margery laughed down the line. Harold was a family friend and she had met Blair on numerous occasions. Blair was a feisty little thing, the complete opposite of her son. But Margery knew that Carter needed someone like that in his life. "Does she treat you well?" she asked seriously, wanting nothing but the best for her youngest._

_"Better than I deserve," he said truthfully. "We're in love," he stated, not wanting his mother to doubt their relationship._

_"I believe you, dear. I've missed you Carter," his mother spoke softly._

_"I've missed you too mom," Carter responded, voice cracking. It had been two years since he saw his mother, three years not living in the same city as her."How's dad?" he asked quietly._

_The question surprised Margery, it had been the first time her son spoke of his father. "Fine I suppose," she replied. "You know how he is," she sighed. "Stubborn and too damn prideful," she finished._

_Carter ran his hand through his hair, "Has he said anything?" he asked hesitantly._

_"I'm afraid not, but give him some time," Margery tried to comfort her son._

_"It's been three years mom, if he hasn't forgiven me yet..."_

_"He will," she cut him off. "Carter, your father loves you."_

_"I want to fix this," Carter said. Folding his arms onto the table, he tiredly lay his head on them. "I need to speak with him." Closing his eyes, he waited for her response._

_There was movement in the background and the distinct voice of his father. Carter's head perked up and held the phone tight to his ear listening intently .Moments later his mother was back on the phone, "Carter..."_

_"I'm coming to New York," he stated, knowing the only way he could mend his relationship with his father was if he travelled to New York and spoke to him in person._

_Carter stood on the front steps of the chateau, body rocking back and forth as he tried to formulate a plan to tell Blair of his recent plans. Knocking on the door he ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had come accustomed to since dating Blair. The creak of the door opened and the surprised but smiling face of Roman came into view. "Carter?" The French man asked as he opened the door fully to let the blonde in, "What are you doing here?" _

_"I need to talk to Blair," he spoke nervously. Seeing the anxiety on the young man's face Roman led him to the sun room where Blair and her father were. _

_Blair was in the middle of telling her father about new designs when she heard Roman. "Blair, you have a guest," he smiled. Lifting her head she was surprised to see Carter standing behind her soon-to-be stepfather. _

_"Carter?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" Setting down her glass of orange juice Blair walked toward him. Silently Carter grabbed her hand and led her up to her old bedroom. She watched as he collapsed on her bed hands on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she settled next to him. _

_"I'm going to New York," he mumbled through his fingers._

_Blair lay on her bed confused. "Why?"_

_"My dad..." his voice shook as he spoke of his father. "I'm going to apologize to him. I want to have a relationship with him," he said. He felt Blair shift next to him, moments later her small hand captured his. _

_"When do we leave?" was her only question. _

_His head perked at 'we' not expecting her to drop everything to come along with him."You want to come along?" he asked hesitantly._

_"Of course," she said softly, squeezing his hand in hers._

* * *

The plane landed as gently as possible making its way into New York. The couple held on to each other as the familiar scenes flashed through the windows, their hearts rapidly beating. It had been more than two years since either of them set foot in New York, both feeling out of place.

Walking out of the airport Cater grabbed her hand and held on tightly, his worry obvious. Blair held on just as tight, overwhelmed by the city. They had become so accustomed to Paris, the intimacy and privacy had embraced them for years. But as they stood on the walkway the noise had them cringing, the busy streets making them feel nonexistent.

Looking in to each other's eyes, they both knew. _This place that they use to call 'home' no longer held a place in their hearts._

The car ride was slow as they found themselves in traffic. They passed landmarks and skyscrapers, but neither looked intrigued, the couple just held on tighter. As the car finally stopped in front of their hotel, Carter and Blair walked hand-in-hand to the lobby. "Are you okay?" Carter's raspy voice whispered in to her ear. Looking into his green eyes Blair simply nodded, unable to formulate words.

The elevator doors opened and the two slowly made their way in the room. Setting down the suitcases, Carter found himself once again collapsing on the bed. His head whirled with unwanted memories of New York. _Serena. Nate and Chuck. His father. _He groaned as the images surfaced.

Seeing his anxiety, Blair crawled on the bed. Facing her body to his, she ran her hands through his hair, cradling his head to her chest. Moments later she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her body close to his.

"Come on," she coaxed him. Easing off the bed she led him to the bathroom, running the water into the tub. She helped him strip the white shirt off of his torso, his lean body holding well defined muscles. His rough hands gently unbuttoned her green blouse, slowly pushing it off her shoulders. Hands landing on his jeans, she unhurriedly lowered the material, leaving him clad in boxers. Kicking away his jeans, Carter tenderly kissed her bare shoulder as he found the zipper of her skirt. Leaning up to kiss his lips, Blair slipped her hands under the elastic of his printed boxers, letting the thin material slip to the ground. She then dragged her hands along his arms, comforting him. Returning her soft embrace, Carter caressed her waist as he unclasped her nude lace bra, he watched as it floated to their feet. Lowering to his knees, Carter kissed her stomach and gently let the matching nude underwear fall, never taking his eyes off of hers. Standing back up he reached to close the faucet. Leading her to the tub, Carter got in first, Blair entered moments later leaning her back against his chest.

They embraced in the water until it cooled. Wrapping themselves in white robes Carter and Blair walked out of the bathroom padding to the large bed. Easing off the bathrobe, the couple went under the covers, bare skin touching. And the night ended as they sought comfort in each other's presence.

The Baizen's penthouse was everything Blair had imagined it to be. Classic. The epitome of every wealthy Upper East Sider's home. Shades of green adorned the walls, giving the penthouse a certain charm to it. Dark wood flooring spread across the home; inviting you in.

"Carter!" His name was called from the right. Turning his body toward the voice, he smiled as he saw the familiar face of his mother. Within seconds his body was wrapped in her arms.

"Mom," he smiled into the hug. Looking down at her, he was relieved to see her healthy and happy.

"Oh, Blair Waldorf!" Margery spoke loudly, completely ignoring her son as the brown haired girl caught her attention. "How have you been?"

Blair beamed as she too was gathered in the older woman's arms. "Fantastic," Blair responded immediately. "And you?"

"Amazing dear," Margery said. Taking the arm of Blair, Margery began leading her through the home, leaving Carter alone in the open corridor.

Taking this moment to himself, Carter assessed his surroundings. His childhood home had not changed one bit, hell the same floral curtains were still hanging near the windows. His eyes raked over the antique bookshelf scanning the familiar spines. Smiling to himself, Carter could not help but venture further in to the home.

It was curiosity that got him in the situation. Carter had been walking down the corridors when he heard it, the soft roar of crowd. The noise took him by surprise and had his heart racing in panic. Creeping closer to the sound, Carter found himself in front of an oak door. Without a second though, he pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks.

Sitting in a dark brown leather chair was Walter Baizen, completely oblivious to his son's presence. His hair now held streaks of white, matching his full beard. His circular glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he studied the newspaper in front of him. Above him was a television, a football game running. Carter stood there, unable to move. It had been years since he's last seen his father and he suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt. His father was nothing but kind, yet Carter had given him hell as a teen. His eyes began to burn as the memories flooded back. Serena. Chuck & Nate. Leaving.

It was in that second when Carter realized the television was no longer on. Snapping his head to his father, his breath caught as his eyes caught sight of identical green orbs.

An hour had passed and Margery Baizen was out of breath. She had showed Blair all the rooms in the penthouse, including the bathrooms and side rooms. Her feet ached as her heels clacked on the wood flooring. Leading the young brunette back to the living area, Margery gasped. Sitting on the large cream couch was Walter and Carter. Both men intently staring at the crossword puzzle that laid out on the table. It was as if nothing had changed.


End file.
